


Dipped In Gold

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Eventual Billy/Steve, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, No cheating, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, The kids aren’t really in the story but they’re mentioned a couple of times, femme steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: Hawkins isn’t okay with people that don’t want a cookie cutter life.Steve wants out of Hawkins and is sure that he wants to leave, except for when Billy comes to town.Steve’s not so sure that he wants to go now that he’s found someone to share this dinky town with.





	Dipped In Gold

Steve Harrington has a secret, well two actually, two that could potentially ruin his life in small town Hawkins. Now Steve’s made it seventeen years without anyone finding out, he’s done everything to make sure that he can leave this stupid dinky town without any strings holding him back.

Until Billy Hargrove comes rolling through Hawkins like a tornado officially turning Steve’s life upside down.

Billy Hargrove, bad boy extraordinaire, offical MILF hunter and a pain in Steve’s ass. Steve hates him, can’t stand they way he’s so damn cocky when he has a mullet and smells like the cheap cologne from the only servo in town.

Billy walks like he owns the place and Steve hates that he’s so confident, hates that even after Billy got caught sticking his tongue down one of the older boys throat was still able to have good poise and not let the name calling get to him.

It’s one of Steve’s worse fears, the slurs that are thrown are the kind that would bring Steve to his knees, are the kind that hurt more then a punch to the gut. Steve doesn’t know how Billy does it.

Steve is waiting in his car for Nancy when he sees someone egg Billy’s car, it’s not someone from Steve’s year but he looks familiar. Steve watches as eggs splatter against the windshield and toilet paper is wrapped around the car, he wants to tell them to stop but Billy’s never been anything but an asshole to him and part of Steve thinks that this is retribution for the shit Billy’s done before.

The two boys stop throwing the eggs and the toilet paper and Steve thinks that they’re done but when blondie grabs a spray paint can and holds it up to the bonnet that’s when Steve beeps his horn at them, the two turn and look at him and the redhead gives him the finger but Steve couldn’t give two shits.

“Hey, what was that about?” Steve startles when Nancy gets into the car and grabs his arm.

“Oh um those shitbirds where gonna tag Billy’s car.” Steve points at the two boys as they start to run off.

“Since when did you start caring about Billy?” Nancy asks as she pulls her seatbelt on.

Steve starts the car and reverses out of his spot.

“Huh, I dunno.” Steve shrugs as he drives out of the school parking lot.

Steve drops Nancy home and kisses her goodbye before driving off back to his own house which is empty and quiet and almost suffocating. He turns all the lights on as he goes and flips the tv on and the record player, he does his homework in the living room and makes himself a ham and turkey sandwich for dinner before finally going upstairs, his bedroom is cold and dark and Steve hates how long it takes to warm up. Steve gets into bed and lays under the cold blanket, laying there thinking about today.

Nancy was right. When did Steve start caring about Billy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to see if the story will pick up


End file.
